Because Of You
by Heartbrokenbyyou7
Summary: My heart was cracked, ripped, shattered, and broken. Could I show this man what was really hidden deep down behind this mask that i had glued to me? But his eyes still held concern for me. could I do it?


_**A/N I do not own Twilight. **_

**Chapter One: Getting Settled**

_Everything was silent. _

_Everything was dark_

_Everything about it symbolized death itself._

_....my death._

* * *

_There is a lot to think about when you come face to face with death itself. You begin to wonder about the changes you could have made. And if you had, would you be in this predicament? Would you be facing death itself, all because you fell in love with someone totally different than yourself? So many questions whirl through you mind. What if I had gone to be with Jacob? Would i be in this horrible mess? Would I have my blood shed all over the walls? _

_I often wonder what made me so worthy to have gotten his love. I often wonder why this happened to me. How when I first saw him, my heart raced even more than when I looked at my boyfriend. Which made me nervous at first. But later on it worked out. I became his and had become so happy I thought I would explode. They way his beautiful golden eyes stared into my dark eyes. The way his smile could stop my heart. The way he said my name made me smile. All of this just building to my happiness. He held my heart, which not many people got._

_He would stay over night, and I would lie in his arms. My face resting on his bare chest, wishing that I could hear a heartbeat, but that wouldn't happen. He didn't have one, but continued to say I still had it. He would trace his fingers down my jaw and he would smile, his crooked smile. It was the routine. Then there would be the comments when i would tell him that I was scared he would leave me. _

_He always replied with the same thing, "I don't have the strength or courage to do it."_

_"Do you promise to never run away?" I would ask soon after, and he would always reply with "Yes!"_

_He had become my life. We spent ever moment together. And I loved it. We would text each other during school. Telling each other how much we missed one another. How we couldn't wait to be back together. He would call me late at night, because lets just say Charlie wasn't to thrilled about him. But I could careless. This boy wanted me, out of all the girls, he chose me. A clumsy, low self-esteem, very closed off girl. He chose me. which made me feel amazing._

_Everything felt perfect, for the first time in my life I felt amazing. I felt wanted, and special._

_And that was right when everything turned to dust. That was when everything went from perfect heaven to pure hell. This was the time I realized that I was alone, truly alone. For the first time my life had spun into hell. Where death seemed like a plausible resort. _

_This is how it all began!  
_

_I_ awoke to the alarm clock ringing in my ear. And to my dismay I realized it was the first day of school, my first day at Forks High. I wasn't to pleased to be here. Number one: I absolutely dislike Forks. Number two: I hate the cold and the rain. And Number Three: I miss my sunny and warm Phoenix, Arizona. But hey will all make self-sacrifices for the ones we love. And that was my dear mother because she chose her new husband over her daughter. But I still loved her, maybe not the same for her, but well it doesn't matter.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a white tank top with a blue and white stripped Abercrombie and Fitch jacket over. I slipped on a pair of black flat and headed to my kitchen for some breakfast. On my way down, I continued to admire my father's new home. It was very big and spacious. I was used to his old two bedroom home, where we had to share a bathroom. This giant new house on the edges of Forks, was new too me_._

Charlie had changed when I came back to live with him. He was no longer the chief of police but some owner of a company. I didn't ask him for the details, all I knew was that it didn't feel much like home anymore. But the house was big and white. Not necessarily a mansion, but a big seven bedroom house. Charlie told me it wasn't as big as the Cullen's house, but I didn't know exactly who they were. Hell, I knew know one.

Anyway, I continued down the stairwell. Glancing at the nice waxed hardwood floors, the black leather couch, the 52" plasma screen television. All of this in the living room. Charlie sure liked ESPN. I continued on into the kitchen, glancing at all the stainless steel, and the tiled floor. I had to admit Charlie was good at picking what he wants.

It was hard getting used to living in big. It was nothing like Renee's back in Phoenix...home. I sighed, their happiness meant so much more than mine. Thats why I'm here. I quickly shook off my remorse. I was impressed with Charlie, the fridge was well stocked and the place was well kept. he had to have a housekeeper, or a girlfriend. But if he had either one then I knew he hadn't been completly alone. Which actually made me smile. He needed what Renee had. She had Phil and Charlie needed someone.

I smiled to myself, I needed to investigate. I slowly turned and got a glance of the stove clock. I gasped, first day and I was going to be late. As I quickly ran to my car, realization hit me. I no longer had my precious truck. Well I did but Charlie refused that I use it. He had been cheap he said. And now that he had some money he bought me a car that I deserved. One that hadn't been free, but twenty thousand dollars.

Their in the driveway sat a black 2010 Mustang GT 500. The two white strips starting from the hood of the car and to the trunck. It was a nice car I had to admit. I slowly got in and started my car. I dmired my new stereo system, Charlie knew I loved my music. I glanced at cd case in front of me. I flipped through it, quickly. For Bullet for My Valentine to Lady Gaga. I was actually shocked Charlie knew something about his daughter, hmm.

I quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed to my new school. Skillet played in the background but my mind was on other things at the moment. My thoughts went to Renee, how she really didn't care about me. She wanted me gone and she made that clear, crystal clear. All because of what happened, back in Phoenix something that I had never been my fault. But she wouldn't ever believe her own flesh and blood.

There was no way Renee Swan was my mother. No possible way that this selfish, inconsiderate woman was my mother. I was to different than her. Nothing like her. I had Charlie's eyes, his hair ect. Sure I had Renee's face but no way could I have her as my mother. Mother's are supposed to love and protect. To pick you up when you fall, to take care of you when you cut your elbow open. And surely Renee was no mother in anyway.

She was to obssessed with being young again. She was responsible, I'll give her that. She had a good job, I'll give her that too. But she went from guy to guy. I never like anyone of them, except for Phil. she met him when I was moving out. he treats her right. Its funny how I want her to be treated right. But she couldn't do that for me. She couldn't protect me, the damn bitch couldn't save me.

Tears flooded my eyes and I realized that I was about to miss my turn to Fork's High parking lot. I grabbed my wheel and swerved so I wouldn't miss my turn.

_"Shit!"_ I hissed.

The wheels squealed as I forced it to make a quick turn. I knew for a fact everyone was going to notice that. I gritted my teeth and pulled in the parking lot. Everyone's cares were outdatted and I knew mine was going to surely stand out. I then noticed that there was car that did stand out aside from mine, which actually made me smile. A shiny silver Volvo, what made me smile more was it sat next to an empty parking spot. Whoever owned this silver Volvo, I owed a thank you, cause it actually made my day just a little better.

* * *

The office was small, but very warm and inviting. It seemed very quite but very busy at the same time. Students continued to buzz in and out of the office. I stared in annoyance. This was taking so long. I was here first and five students thought they could get ahead of me. I frowned.

"i'm Isabella Swan!" I said, above their chatter.

What the hell was I thinking. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The students stared in wonder at me, very confused as well. I turned to the secretary, trying to keep my annoyance to myself. i watched as her plump hand picked up the phone.

"Miss. Swan in here! Can you send out Mr. Cullen." she said and then hungup.

The students began to whisper, which made me blush. But my mind went back to what she said, ? I knew the name from Charlie. He respected that family, a lot. What he had told me was the couple couldn't have kids so they took in five teenagers. I guess they are all well behaved and extremely rich. And Charlie loves the father, Dr. Cullen. I guess they get along quite well. I guess they keep to themselves, i take it that I'm lucky to meet one of them?

"Hello Bella." A soft velvety voice said, breaking me from my thoughts.

As I looked at him, i felt my heart stop. Soft, untamed bronze hair, beautiful golden eyes. He was pail, but was muscular and to me he looked like a greek god! He was breathtaking. I could feel myself blush as I heard his musical laugh.

"Hi." I said meeting his beautiful eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'll be assisting you to your classes." he said, smiling

I smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *


End file.
